


【闇冬R18】血

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【闇冬R18】血

沒有人見到Märchen已經一般時間了﹐他開始覺得奇怪。身為似是而非之人們的大前輩﹐他覺得需要關心一下這件事。

「Mär？你在嗎？」在他缺席的第三場晚飯過後﹐他敲了他的房門。

「走開。」聲音被壓得極低﹐像是壓抑著甚麼。

「你的聲音聽起來不怎麼好。」Hiver得出了結論「是生病了嗎？我帶你去看醫生。」

「不需要。你走開。」從近乎咆哮的喉音能聽出慍怒。

他推了推房門﹐意外地發現門沒有鎖。

「Mär？」他發現了縮在床尾的人影。

「怎麼了？大家都很擔心你。」他坐了在床邊﹐把手按了在縮成一團的Märchen的肩膀上。

「叫你走開你偏偏不聽！」Märchen揮開他的手﹐抬起頭。血紅的瞳孔反著不祥的光﹐膚色蒼白得如屍體般﹐能看見額角的青筋。

按在肩膀上的手腕被遠超常人的力道抓住﹐吃痛的Hiver想把手抽回﹐卻被壓了在床上。

「甚麼都要管是嗎？這就讓你知道﹐我正在忍受的是甚麼！」冰冷的手緊緊地鉗制著他﹐距離被强制拉近。

「Mär……！」Märchen壓在他的身上﹐尖銳的犬齒咬進頸項。劇烈的痛楚令他閉上了眼睛﹐陷進了漆黑的痛苦的旋渦。他不敢移動分毫﹐身體不受控制地擅自顫抖起來。

燒灼般的劇痛漸漸消退﹐轉化成口腔的微溫﹔痛覺如被吞噬一樣離去﹐取而代之的是飄飄欲仙的感覺。

Märchen似是飢渴已久﹐貪婪地從Hiver身上吮吸溫熱的血液。他大口地喘氣﹐又低頭再次把嘴唇貼上腥紅泊泊流出的蒼白頸項。

「啊啊......這是何等美味......」他不住地舔吻受傷的頸項間﹐柔軟的唇和濕滑的舌無數次印上線條美好的頸側。

「Mär…...你到底怎麼了......」Hiver藉著月光看見了如此猙獰卻又充滿宗教一樣的虔敬的表情﹐腥紅染上雙唇。在恐懼下動彈不得﹐他的現實正在崩塌。這不是他﹐不﹐他不會做這種事。

「這是我現在唯一可以進食的方式。」Märchen把嘴角的血痕舔去﹐像是說給自己聽的一樣低聲說道。他離開了流血的頸窩﹐低頭看著被單。死白的臉上比先前多了一分血色。

異色的瞳仁不解地看進了充滿殺意的血紅的瞳﹐看得他自慚形穢。

「我也不知道自己變成了甚麼﹐一切食物都令人反胃。只有血.......」

Hiver像安撫小孩似地輕拍Märchen的背﹐圈住了他的腰。

「不要緊。喝吧﹐假如這能令你覺得好受一點。」他抓住了Märchen的衣角﹐獻上自己的身體。

「可別怪我不客氣。」語氣雖强硬﹐動作卻比先前溫柔得多。他拉起了Hiver的手﹐咬上瘦弱的手腕。靜脈與關節緊貼﹐他輕咬了幾下確認不會傷到彈奏樂器必需的筋骨﹐淺嘗即止似地輕輕把皮膚咬破。他如舐舔蜜糖一樣以舌承接淌下的鮮血﹐痛楚很快就被溫柔的唇舌纏繞的感覺取代。輕吻如羽毛般落下﹐不知是珍惜寶貴的血液還是生怕把人弄痛。

「還會痛嗎？」Märchen低頭看了他一眼。

「不.......」Hiver昏昏沉沉地應了一聲。

世界像隔著霧面玻璃觀看似地矇矓。溫暖的、親密的感覺從被咬的地方升起。

「不怕麼？就這樣流血至死。」Märchen撫過已止血的頸項上乾涸的創口﹐不願細想沒能止血的後果。

「......都已經死過一次了。沒關係。」Hiver把黑白相間的髮往後撥﹐看進了他的雙目。然而他已分不清這是噩夢一場還是真實。

柔軟的唇印上了他的唇。鮮血的腥氣被過渡到了口中﹐唇舌的纏綿、攪翻令他無法思考。衣衫不知甚麼時候被褪去﹐剩下躁熱的軀體交纏。

口腹之慾的滿足帶來了另一種慾望。雙腿之間火熱的慾望熊熊燃燒﹐他渴望著解脱。

他分開了白淨的大腿﹐露出雙腿之間隱秘的地方。還未徵求同意就逼不及待地進入了。

「啊啊......Mär！好痛.....」突如其來的侵入是撕裂般的痛﹐把他硬生生地從迷矇中拉回了現實。

「好緊......哈啊、你把我吸得好緊......」不由分說地進入至最深處﹐被柔軟的內部包圍的感覺無與倫比。

「Mär…...不要......」Hiver抓緊了他的背﹐劃下了淡紅的軌跡。Märchen沒有回應﹐像野獸一樣咬住了他的鎖骨。隨著動作的加速﹐流出的血量漸增。

「嗚......好痛......」眼泛淚光的他雙腿交叉了在Märchen的背後﹐兩條大腿把他的腰夾緊。他不知道痛的是鎖骨﹐還是身體裡被頂端刮擦著的敏感的位置。

「哈啊......好棒、哈啊......」Märchen醉心於吮吸鐵鏽般味道的鮮紅﹐身下的動作加速至承受的極限。

「啊.......啊啊......」Hiver配合他的動作輕輕地前後動著腰﹐身體深處傳來溫暖的熱流﹐貫穿整個人、衝上腦門。

胸前傳來蘇麻的感覺﹐他隱約看見那裡流著矚目的紅。溫熱的、柔細的唇舌貼上肌膚﹐在羞怯的同時傳來了綿密的快感。被頂住的位置傳來了禁不住小便外流似的觸電般的感覺﹐令前面也漸漸起了反應、貼住Märchen的下腹。與滾燙的肌膚的摩擦令他遊走在釋放邊緣﹐奈何碰不了昂揚的慾望﹐只差一點就能射出來。

「Mär…...快一點.....」他不禁低聲下氣地懇求﹐但Märchen只以不溫不火的幅度在深處磨。

下身如同被含著一下一下一下地收縮﹐緊貼﹔他不願那麼快就把它結束。

「再堅持一會兒......」他咬下另一邊的鎖骨﹐依依不捨地舔吻。

「不行......好難受......」炙熱的分身在太深的地方按摩﹐以高不成低不就的力道摩擦著裡面。前面與溫熱的肌膚相貼﹐他自己動著腰﹐憑著那麼一點的想要更粗暴的、更原始的刺激。

「想要的話就自己動。」已然飽餐一頓的Märchen舔去了最後一抹鮮紅﹐頗有余餘地往後仰﹐讓Hiver分開雙腿跨坐在他的腿上。

「嗯啊、啊......」Hiver略為勉強地按著Märchen的腰﹐上下動了起來。

「對。繼續。」Märchen緩慢地撫上了半立的分身﹐上下撫弄。

「Mär…...我不行了......」Hiver喘著氣停了下來。然而在釋放的邊緣﹐又被緊緊地按住了鈴口。

「我有叫你停嗎？繼續動。」Märchen加重了手上的力道。

被緊緊地按著分身的感覺並不好受﹐他眼泛淚光地再次動作。不知過了多久﹐他覺得腿都要開始失去知覺的時候﹐Märchen緊緊地抓住他的腰側﹐悶哼一聲射了在裡面。

「哈啊......做得不錯。這就獎勵你。」Märchen放開了按著頂端的手﹐撫弄著柱身。本已很敏感的身體經不起再多的刺激﹐不一會兒就釋放了在他的下腹上。

「對、對不起......」Hiver不知所措地縮了一下。

「你可以起來了。」Märchen拍了拍Hiver的大腿﹐Hiver乖乖地慢慢起身。白濁的液體順著陽物、連著剛開始清醒的羞恥感流了出來。

「明天晚上的會在這裡等你。晚飯後立刻過來。」他抓住Hiver的馬尾﹐貼著他的臉留下了這一句話「你的血﹐我收下了」


End file.
